SURPRISE
by aozoRaa
Summary: Kesalahan Kim Mingyu adalah menganggap kesempurnaan sebagai suatu kesalahan. [Meanie couple, Mingyu, Wonwoo]


**SURPRISE**

 _A fanfiction by aozoRaa_

Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu of SEVENTEEN

Drama, life, hurt.

* * *

"Wonwoo sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa, tak usah sampai ke ruang kesehatan segala."

"Kau terjatuh saat pertandingan basket. Aku khawatir."

"Tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja, hanya lecet sedikit dilutut. Tak perlu berlebihan seperti ini."

"Tapi Mingyu-"

"Ah sudahlah, aku lapar. Lepaskan aku!" Tautan tangan mereka terlepas, ruang kesehatan yang berada dihadapannya Mingyu jauhi, Ia berjalan cepat ke kantin sekolah. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang mematung disana.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah kekasih yang baik dan ramah. Satu tahun lebih mereka menjalin hubungan Wonwoo tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Wonwoo selalu menuruti Mingyu, mengikutinya, memperhatikannya.

Mingyu tak pernah menyangka, siswa teladan dan cerdas seperti Wonwoo yang digilai para murid wanita dan dikagumi lelaki sampai rela menyimpangkan orientasi seksualnya dan memilih dirinya yang mempunyai titel berlawanan, seorang berandal sekolah yang sering membolos pelajaran. Wonwoo tulus mencintainya, Dia selalu berkata begitu. Dan Mingyu percaya itu.

Mingyu tentu saja mencintai Wonwoo juga. Namun setelah lama bersama, entah kenapa Mingyu merasa jengkel dengan perilaku Wonwoo. Kekasihnya itu terlalu baik, Dia sering memikirkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Kim Mingyu tak suka itu.

"Hei Kim!" Seorang pria bersurai hitam acak-acakan melambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu dari ujung kantin. Pemuda _tan_ menyeringai lalu berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Yo, rocker." Mingyu mengacak rambut gelap lelaki dihadapannya.

"Ya lepaskan. Sudah selesai perawatan dengan suster tersayangmu itu?" Mingyu menghentikan kegiatan tangannya, Ia menarik kursi didepan lawan bicaranya lalu mendudukkan diri disana. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Selesai dengan berantakan." Bibirnya tersungging kesal.

Dihadapannya adalah Myungha, murid seangkatan dengan Mingyu yang sama berulahnya. Mereka ada dikelas yang berbeda, dipertemukan oleh kelas hukuman saat itu sepulang sekolah. Mereka belum terlalu lama berteman. Namun setiap ada masalah dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu selalu pergi padanya, menggerutu ini dan itu. Hampir seluruh sekolah tahu pasangan fenomenal Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Ada yang mendukung namun tak sedikit yang menghina. Myungha bukan salah satu dari keduanya. Namun Ia dengan senang hati mendengarkan keluhan Mingyu.

"Kenapa hm?" Myungha mengangkat alisnya heran namun bibirnya menampilkan seringaian.

"Aku jengkel dengan perlakuannya. Aku bukan anak balita yang harus terus ia urus." Mingyu melipatkan lengannya didepan dada.

"Ow, _princess_ mu datang tuh." Myungha menatap tajam pada sosok dikejauhan yang mendekati mereka. Mingyu membalikkan kepalanya, mengikuti arah pandang Myungha. Ia berdecak sebal.

"Mingyu aku membuatkan bekal, kita makan bersama _yuk_." Wonwoo tersenyum manis dengan kotak bekal dijinjingnya. Para murid dikantin langsung heboh bertukar bisikan. Mingyu tak merasa senang, Ia mengamati sekeliling. Alisnya berkerut tak suka.

"Aku sudah pesan makanan dengan dia." Dustanya. "Kau makan bekalnya sendiri saja, khawatirkan dirimu yang semakin kurus itu Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu berucap lembut, menjaga perasaan Wonwoo yang berniat baik dan datang padanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tak bisa ya. Maafkan aku kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Bibir Wonwoo bergetar, menahan sakit karena tolakan dari Mingyu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ajakan Wonwoo selalu ditepis oleh sang kekasih. Dia sering ditolak halus oleh Mingyu. Dan sungguh hatinya sesak.

Mingyu disisi lain merasa kesal, Wonwoo meminta maaf padanya padahal dia tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Kejamnya~ ternyata kau lebih memilihku dibanding dia." Myungha menatap nakal. Mingyu terkekeh renyah menanggapi lelucon temannya.

.

.

Tak lama lagi, kelas tiga akan menghadapi ujian. Mingyu akhir-akhir ini selalu menghabiskan waktu disekolah lebih lama untuk menerima nasihat dan ajaran dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengajari Mingyu semuanya yang tidak Ia mengerti, Wonwoo ingin kekasihnya bisa lulus lalu melanjutkan kuliah bersamanya.

"Kau kira aku ingin kuliah? Tidak Wonwoo, aku tak sebanding denganmu. Kau ingin aku masuk universitas yang sama denganmu? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Kau harus melanjutkan pendidikanmu Mingyu-ya. Aku disini membantumu. Kau tak perlu masuk universitas yang sama denganku. Biar aku yang mengikutimu."

Mingyu tertawa sekarang. Kekasihnya ini membuat Ia berada jauh dititik muak yang sampai membuatnya merasa lucu, bukan frustasi lagi.

"Kau tak harus berbuat seperti itu Wonwoo. Aku tak ingin menjadi seorang kekasih yang jahat yang membuatmu membuang impianmu."

"Mingyu dengar, Aku mau melakukan ini. Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Dengar Wonwoo. Kau bukan orang tua ku. Aku tak suka diatur seperti ini. Sudah dulu hari ini, aku pulang duluan. Kau hati-hati lah." Dan Kim Mingyu mengayunkan tungkainya pergi. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang meneteskan air matanya tanpa praduga.

.

.

Mereka tak saling bertemu lagi sampai selesai ujian. Mingyu sering menemui Myungha di _bar_ , meneguk cairan anggur dan menceritakan tentang Wonwoo padanya.

"Dia sering menelponku dan mengirimkan pesan, menyuruhku agar semangat belajar untuk masuk universitas." Mingyu mendecih "Menjengkelkan." Anggur dalam gelas diteguk kasar, tetesan kecil mengintip diujung bibirnya.

Myungha merangkul leher Mingyu, ibu jarinya bergerak pada ujung bibir sang teman, mengusap cairan anggur yang menetes perlahan. "Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja?" Mingyu tertegun lalu menatap temannya "Sedang ku pikirkan."

Myungha dan Wonwoo sama tampan bahkan kekasihnya lebih manis. Namun yang disukai Mingyu dari Myungha adalah perangainya. Pola pikirnya dengan Wonwoo sangat berbeda, mungkin karena Ia hampir setipe dengan Mingyu. Myungha asik diajak mengobrol dia juga agresif dan liar. Mereka memang hanyalah sebatas teman, namun Myungha tak segan memeberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada Mingyu seperti tadi.

.

.

Mingyu terbangun memegangi kepalanya yang berkedut luar biasa. Ia sangat pusing, efek mabuk semalam. Dulu biasanya jika pusing begini, Wonwoo akan datang ke rumah memberikan obat lalu mereka berdua tidur saling mendekap.

 _Handphone_ dibawah bantalnya bergetar, Mingyu mengusap wajahnya lalu melihat layar persegi panjang tersebut, dia menggeser ikon berwarna hijau.

"Ya, Wonwoo?" Rambutnya digaruk setengah sadar.

"Astaga Mingyu kau dimana? Sekarang pengumuman kelulusan." Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mengumpulkan kesadaran. Mulutnya menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Aku kesiangan, kepalaku sedikit pusing-"

"Kau sakit? A-apa aku harus kesana?"

"Tak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan ke sekolah sebentar lagi."

"Tapi Mingyu-"

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa. Hentikan Wonwoo aku tak suka!"

Mingyu mematikan telepon, bukan hanya ikon berwarna merah pada layar. Ia juga menonaktifkan _handphone_ nya. Pemuda _tan_ itu menggurutu lalu beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Sampai disekolah Mingyu langsung disambut Wonwoo yang berlari mendatanginya. Dia tersenyum senang namun juga matanya memancarkan sorot khawatir. Itu yang Mingyu benci.

"Mingyu kau lulus." Dia berbicara dengan girang. Mingyu melongo sejenak lalu tersenyum senang. Dia merangkul Wonwoo dan mengacak rambut kecoklatannya.

"Akhirnya…"

"Nilaimu cukup bagus Mingyu, kau bisa masuk ke universitas."

Senyuman Mingyu memudar.

"Aku tak tertarik Wonwoo. Berhenti memaksaku." Rangkulan tangan dilepas perlahan.

"Maafkan aku Mingyu. Apa kau… apa kau masih sakit kepala?" kening Mingyu berkerut tak suka.

"Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

"S-sudah minum obat?" Wonwoo bertanya hati-hati, tak ingin membuat Mingyu marah.

"Ah kau cerewet sekali." Dan kehati-hatiannya sia-sia. Mingyu jengkel lalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

Myungha mengajak Mingyu ke _bar_ untuk merayakan kelulusan. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Menari acak-acakan dibawah kelap-kelip lampu pesta dengan musik yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sudah kau putuskan kekasih lugu mu itu?" Mereka sangat berdekatan dengan Myungha yang mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mingyu.

"Ah.. belum" Mereka masih menari dibawah pengaruh _wine_.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu lama, nanti aku memilih bersama yang lain _lho_." Myungha mengedipkan mata menggoda. Mingyu menyeringai dan mereka terus menari.

Mungkin perasaan Mingyu pada Wonwoo telah sepenuhnya lenyap. Myungha telah membutakan dirinya dengan agresif. Membuat akal sehatnya dikalahkan oleh nafsu.

"Myungha bagaimana kalau kita… kalau kita ke rumahku?" Myungha tersenyum samar, dia mengangguk penuh kemenangan. Kemudian menarik tangan Mingyu tak sabar keluar dari _bar_.

"Tunjukkan jalannya ya." Lengan Mingyu digandeng erat, mereka berjalan agak sempoyongan karena sedikit mabuk.

.

.

Mereka sampai dihadapan sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu milik Mingyu. Myungha menyeringai Ia mendekap Mingyu yang sedang kesusahan memutar kunci.

 _Klek_

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan _sweater_ biru pastel yang menatap mereka berdua berkaca-kaca.

"Wonwoo…" Mingyu terbata, ia kaget. Myungha mengeratkan dekapannya, menatap Wonwoo seolah mengatakan bahwa Mingyu kini adalah miliknya. Wonwoo menunduk mengalihkan pandangan,

"A-aku minta maaf, harusnya menghubungimu dulu." Wonwoo mati-matian menahan tangisannya agar tak pecah. "Aku datang dengan kunci cadangan yang kau berikan padaku dulu, maafkan aku." Suaranya bergetar. Mingyu tertegun sebentar, tak menyangka kata maaf terlontar dari bibir Wonwoo duluan. "Aku sudah memasak sesuatu. A-aku pergi dulu." Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo melangkah melewati kekasihnya tanpa melirik. Ia memutar knop pintu lalu berjalan dengan gamang keluar.

"WONWOO!" suara Mingyu menggema dari balik punggungnya, namun Wonwoo sama sekali tak acuh. Ia terus melangkah jauh. Saat itu ia merasakan air matanya jatuh. Hal familiar yang belakangan ini selalu Ia sembunyikan. Terlebih dari Mingyu.

Mingyu berlari menyusul, meninggalkan Myungha yang mematung dibalik pintu.

"Wonwoo!" kekasihnya masih terus berjalan. Mingyu berlari lebih cepat. Tangan Wonwoo ditarik kencang hingga badan kurus itu berbalik menghadap. Mingyu mencengram kedua bahunya "Kumohon jangan salah paham." Tuturnya.

Wonwoo tetap geming menunduk. Ia menahan luapan emosi yang membuncah didadanya, berusaha lebih keras menahan air matanya untuk berhenti keluar. Ia tak boleh menangis didepan Mingyu. Tidak. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam lalu menatap lurus kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Aku datang ke rumahmu untuk merayakan kelulusan, dan meminta maaf untuk kejadian disekolah. Aku juga khawatir kalau kau masih sakit." Wonwoo tersenyum lagi, dan itu membuat Mingyu terluka. "Tapi ternyata seperti yang kau bilang, kau baik-baik saja." Tangan kurus itu mengepal keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah. Ia berbalik berniat untuk pergi, namun tangannya kembali disambar Mingyu, tubuh kurusnya ditarik kedalam sebuah dekapan. Wonwoo kaget, namun ia hanya diam menempelkan kepalanya didada Mingyu tanpa membalas pelukannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, ingin menangis keras. Tapi ia harus tahan, Ia tak mau kalah dan menangis begitu saja.

"Dengar Wonwoo, biar aku menjelaskan." Wonwoo dapat merasakan getaran melalui dada Mingyu. "Myungha hanya temanku, kau tahu kan? Dia mengajakku ke pesta yang diadakan teman dan aku tak sengaja mabuk disana lalu dia mengantarku." Mingyu merasakan pahit diseluruh lidahnya. Ia berdusta.

Wonwoo melepaskan dekapannya, lalu melirik ke belakang dimana sekarang Myungha sedang berdiri kebosanan didepan rumah Mingyu, kepalanya sesekali diangkat mengintip mereka dari kejauhan. Wonwoo tidak bodoh, Ia tahu siapa yang salah. Ia tahu situasinya. Namun pemuda kurus itu malas beradu argumen dengan Mingyu, Ia lelah. Jadi yang dia lakukan adalah meminta maaf lalu berbalik mengayunkan tungkainya.

Namun belum sempat melangkah, lagi-lagi pemuda itu terhenti. Bibirnya bergetar, ia menarik napas dalam. Wonwoo tak pernah meminta apapun dari Mingyu. Ia hanya mencintai sang pemuda sebegini besarnya. Ia ingin hubungan mereka selalu bahagia. Ia ingin membantu Mingyu menjadi lebih baik agar mereka bisa terus bersama dimasa depan. Wonwoo tak peduli saat teman-temannya memaki dirinya karena berpacaran dengan Mingyu. Ia tak acuh dengan anggapan orang-orang yang memandangnya hina karena orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang, menganggap Ia bodoh karena telah memilih Kim Mingyu. Ini pilihan hidupnya dan Wonwoo tak suka jika harus didikte dalam hal ini. Mingyu adalah orang yang harus bangga karena dicintai oleh Wonwoo. Namun pemuda itu tahu, cepat atau lambat Mingyu akan bosan lalu terbawa nafsunya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Mingyu?"

Suaranya yang berat mengalun sakit. Menyayat hati Mingyu dalam. Ia merasa bersalah karena kebohongannya. Ia diam beberapa sekon. Punggung Wonwoo yang dilihatnya seperti sedang mengaung meminta penjelasan.

"Aku-" Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya yang baik ini selalu mencintainya, sekalipun Mingyu berbuat banyak kesalahan. Wonwoo sangat mencintainya. Namun sekarang suasananya berbeda. Mingyu tak bisa menganggap hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. "Jujur aku merasakan kejenuhan yang teramat sangat kepadamu."

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Lantas kenapa?"

"Karena kepribadian kita sangat berlawanan Wonwoo, kau tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kau terlalu sempurna untukku, kau terlalu baik. Banyak orang mengagumimu. Banyak juga yang menyayangkan kau berpacaran denganku. Orang-orang menatap kita seolah kita tak pantas untuk saling mencintai. Menyalahkanku karena aku meredupkan masa depan seorang murid teladan sepertimu. Seolah aku hanyalah sampah yang tak sengaja dipungut oleh seorang pangeran. Kau selalu khawatir berlebihan seakan-akan aku itu adalah balita yang harus kau urus. Aku tak suka itu. Kau begitu sempurna. Aku membencinya!" Dada Mingyu naik turun karena luapan emosinya.

Dalam hati, Wonwoo terkekeh perih. Lucu. Alasan macam apa itu. Wonwoo rela menentang dunia dan memilih Mingyu. Menemukan kebahagiaan bersamanya. Selama ini memang Wonwoo lah yang mendominasi dalam hubungan mereka, Mingyu jarang mengambil tindakan duluan. Wonwoo juga sering menyuruh Mingyu untuk melakukan hal-hal bersamanya, agar Mingyu juga terlihat menonjol. Agar yang terlihat sempurna adalah hubungan mereka, agar orang-orang yang selalu menghina menjadi bungkam melihat hubungannya yang tanpa cela. Wonwoo tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Mingyu, kekasihnya itu ceroboh juga pelupa dan disana Wonwoo selalu ada untuk memperhatikan dan mengingatkan. Namun ternyata Mingyu semuak itu dengan perhatiannya. Wonwoo entah sudah dititik tersedihnya sampai menganggap semua ini lucu. Pengorbanannya sia-sia. Cintanya yang besar untuk Mingyu ternyata tak dipandang indah.

Wonwoo menunduk, bibir bawahnya digigit menahan isak. Mingyu bisa melihat bahunya yang bergetar. "Baiklah." Jeda yang memilukan "Maafkan aku. Jika kau semuak itu kepadaku."

Mingyu frustasi. "Wonwoo sungguh kau tak perlu meminta maaf kau- Ah ini yang sangat aku benci. Kau membuatnya seakan aku adalah penjahat dalam hubungan kita dan kau lah malaikatnya!" Mingyu membentak kencang sampai Ia merasakan ulu hatinya begitu sakit.

"Maaf…" dan tangisan Wonwoo pecah, suaranya begitu parau. Mingyu semakin tak tahan.

"Hentikan. Aku bosan mendengar maaf darimu!"

Lalu Wonwoo berlari kencang, air mata tumpah membanjiri pipinya. Teriakan frustasi Mingyu yang meminta atensi dibelakangnya Ia abaikan. Wonwoo terus berlari tanpa keinginan untuk menoleh lagi.

.

.

Mingyu terus menerus berdecak kesal karena badannya terdorong-dorong oleh desakan para _fangirl_ yang kini sedang menghadiri _fansign_ seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Suaranya yang berat namun lembut membelai telinga dengan wajah tampan membuat namanya dengan cepat melambung diindustri musik _KPop_ yang persaingannya terkenal sangat ketat.

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang namanya langsung melejit dalam waktu singkat.

Sekarang giliran album Mingyu untuk ditandatangani. Ia menatap mantan kekasihnya yang sedang mengukir tanda tangan pada album miliknya.

"Lagu berjudul _Mistake_ dialbum itu, kau menyindirku ya?"

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo menyahut sarkastis.

" _Ku buang mahkotaku dan memilihmu. Ku berkorban dalam diam dan mencintaimu. Ku relakan segalanya untuk bersamamu. Namun pada akhirnya aku tak diinginkan. Pangeran tanpa mahkota yang akhirnya dibuang. Cintaku kau injak-injak. Hatiku kau sayat._ Aku tak hafal lanjutannya namun jelas sekali kau mengejekku. _"_

"Baguslah jika kau sadar diri."

"Kau tak harus menuliskan namaku sebagai pria brengsek disana!"

"Kenapa? Kau akan terkenal _lho_." Urat dipelipis Mingyu menonjol.

"Kau akan menghancurkanku!"

"Benarkah? Aku tak berpikir seperti itu." Wonwoo tersenyum miring, mata rubah yang tajam berapi-api menatap mantan kekasihnya.

"Wonwoo kau berubah." Tangan Mingyu terkepal geram.

"Memangnya ulah siapa hah?" Wonwoo memangku dagunya dengan tangan, Ia begitu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau menjebloskan Myungha ke penjara."

"Hukuman untuk seorang pencuri." Wonwoo terus saja berbicara dengan dingin membuat amarah Mingyu meledak.

"Kau menjebaknya. Dia tak seharusnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Myungha sudah tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi denganku. Dan kau dengan teganya memasukkan dia ke dalam bui. Apakah kau tak merasa bersalah?" Muka Mingyu merah karena gejolak amarah. Wonwoo masih menanggapinya tanpa ekspresi, ia berbisik pelan "Sst Mingyu, apa kau mau ku jebloskan juga?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menantang Mingyu. "Dan perlukah aku merasa bersalah?"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Jeon Wonwoo! Setidaknya kau datang dan minta maaf!"

"Minta maaf pada siapa? Dan untuk apa?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"JEON WONWOO!" Mingyu mencengkram jaket denim mahal Wonwoo dengan kencang, para _bodyguard_ dan _security_ bergegas mendatangi. Wonwoo didorong keras oleh Mingyu hingga Ia terjatuh dibalik mejanya. Beberapa _bodyguard_ berbadan kekar langsung menghampiri si penyanyi. _Security_ mencoba menghubungi nomor darurat. Wonwoo dihujani pertanyaan _kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Siapa pria ini? Apa harus kupanggilkan polisi?_

Sedangkan Mingyu tak ada yang melirik, tak ada yang peduli pada eksistensinya. Kecuali ratusan _fangirl_ yang menyorak marah karena pangeran mereka didorong jatuh. Mingyu dipegangi oleh _security_ dikedua sisi.

"Tuan Jeon, bagaimana dengan lelaki ini?" Mingyu memberontak meminta dilepaskan. Polisi yang telah dipanggil kini datang ke tempat lokasi lalu menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada seorang _sasaeng_ yang menguntitku kemana-mana bahkan mengirimku teror mengerikan. Aku rasa dialah orangnya." Wonwoo tersenyum samar dibalik rintihan kesakitan pura-puranya. Kedustaannya begitu dipercaya. Mingyu yang meronta memberikan penjelasan sama sekali diabaikan. Pria itu berteriak mengucapkan sumpahan pada Wonwoo, Ia seperti orang kerasukan sampai para polisi mengamankan.

"Tuan Jeon sebaiknya anda ikut dengan kami untuk diperiksa sebagai korban sekaligus saksi." Ujar salah seorang petugas kepolisian. Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah berdiri mengangguk pada mereka. Ia berakting ketakutan dan kesakitan sementara jauh dilubuk hatinya Wonwoo tertawa puas.

Mingyu yang digiring oleh petugas berwenang melintas didepannya. Wonwoo menghentikan sejenak, senyuman licik ia ulas sekilas lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau kan bosan mendengar permintaan maafku, sayang."

 **END**

Apa ini?! _Loyalty_ aja belum beres malah bikin yang kayak gini. Meanie di real life nya saja sudah memilukan kenapa aku bikin ff seperti ini. Maafkanlah :')

Gak yakin ada yang bakal baca sampe selesai deh :'D tapi kalau ada, reviewnya ya~

Terimakasih.


End file.
